The present disclosure relates to toner, and in embodiments, MICR toner, useful in electrostatographic, electrophotographic, xerographic, and the like machines, including printers, copiers, scanners, facsimiles, and the like, including digital and image-on-image machines. The toner herein, includes a high strength magnetite.
Magnox magnetite is used in known toners, such as MICR toners. Although this and other known magnetites may work well in some cases, a problem results due to the fact that large amounts of magnetite are needed for signal strength. More specifically, amounts of 22 weight percents or more are needed to get adequate signal strength. Having a high solids content presents many challenges for fusing of the magnetic toner. In addition, such high magnetite loads do not work well with certain toner resins. Producing new resins to work with high magnetite loadings results in high research and development cost, and increases time to launch. In addition, having such high magnetite loadings increases the toner processes, leading to more time and expense to produce magnetic toners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,326 to Canon discloses a magnetite comprising various amounts of iron oxides.
The aforementioned patent is totally incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
It is desired to provide a magnetic toner, and in embodiments, a MICR magnetic toner, which uses a less amount of magnetite, in order to decrease research and development, and processing costs, and in order to decrease time to launch. In addition, it is desired to provide a magnetic toner, and in embodiments, a MICR magnetic toner, which uses a less amount of magnetite, in order to reduce problems in fusing magnetic toner.